A Place of No Return
by shanpam13
Summary: Sky is a girl who was dropped off at Antonio's house as a baby. Instead of taking her in, Antonio's father let her grow up with his servant until he saw how beautiful she was. Now the head maid of the house, she'll have to deal with Francis and her boss.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else. Okay, down to business. This is the first time Spain(Antonio) has starred in one of my stories. If I did okay, tell me. If it sucked, tell me that too! But no fireballs please. Anyway, this one –and all of my others-goes to Yukinataangel in repayment for all of the pictures she's drawn for me! Thanks Yuki!)

I did a last minute check around the house, making sure that there wasn't one piece of dust to be seen. Sighing, I fidgeted with my short maid's dress. Even if Antonio was nice, his divorced father was too girl hungry. He clearly displayed that by the uniform he designed specifically for me with its black lace, low-cut front, short sleeves, a black chocker, and a skirt stopping eight inches from my knees. As for my dark blonde hair, I was required to wear it up at all times.

Delilah nodded to me, signaling that the third floor was entirely clean. I returned the nod slightly, and she walked down the stairs leading to the main floor. I envied her, because she was actually being paid to work as a maid, and wore a dress that went all the way down to her knees, though it still had black lace on it. I, on the other hand, was dropped off on the doorstep at around one to three years of age. Instead of being accepted into the family, Mr. Fernandez had let the head maid raise me with Delilah. Of course, I was glad to grow up with a sister and parents that cared for me. But when Antonio's father saw how beautiful I was when I got older, he took me back into his custody at fourteen to live in the basement and wait on him and his son twenty-four seven.

But Antonio was nice, and treated me with far more respect than his father. As long as I wasn't left alone with his dad, my life wasn't entirely miserable.

"Master's coming down the driveway! Sky, come to the door!" Delilah yelled, and I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me. Taking a second to fix my hair, which always had to be perfect when Mr. Fernandez came home, I stopped next to the door next to Delilah just in time for Antonio's father unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Welcome home master." Delilah and I sang in unison. He smiled at us for a moment, his gaze lingering on me a bit longer than absolutely necessary.

"Thank you ladies. Has Antonio come in yet?" I shook my head, keeping my expression pleased from years of experience.

"He's still riding Shadow. I'm sure that he'll come in for lunch though, master." Delilah nodded in agreement, and Mr. Fernandez walked around the room, going through his usual inspection.

"Delilah, has your mother finished lunch yet?" Delilah nodded, waiting for him to finish talking. "Ask her to make enough for a guest. My nephew, Francis, is coming over today. Once the table is set, you and your family can have the day off." Her eyes brightened, and she replied with real enthusiasm instead of her usual effort.

"Thank you sir, right away sir!" She walked over to the door leading down to the basement and kitchen. I forced myself to stay still, constantly reminded of the fact he had to excuse me before I could leave.

And right on cue, in came my only chance for an early release.

Mr. Fernandez walked over to his only son. "Antonio, how long were you out riding that ridiculous horse? It seems like we've both been out all day. No matter. Go clean up; Cousin Francis is coming over soon." Antonio moaned, closing the door behind him.

"Dad, Francis is so stuck up! How long is he staying?" Mr. Fernandez laughed, motioning for me to come over to him. Reluctantly, I kept my arms at my side and came within a yard of him.

"He's staying for a week. Be patient please, he's only here because he needs to recover from a battle injury and this was the quietest place he could think of." As much as I hated to admit it, Mr. Fernandez was right. The house was surrounded by a mountain on one side, fields and forests on the other three. An earthquake could happen here and no one would notice.

"All right; I'm going now." Antonio jogged in the direction of his room, leaving me alone to face his father.

"I know you can cook Sky, but I need you for a different reason. It's come to my attention that you're fairly good with wounds and illnesses, probably more than I know, so I want you to take care of Francis while he's here. Get him anything he needs; and of course, you won't exempt your normal duties of waiting on Antonio and myself as well. Now, go prepare the guest bedroom." I nodded; giving him the required curtsy after an order had been issued.

"Of course master. May I ask if he's immobile?" Mr. Fernandez nodded, giving me a large smile because of my extra request. He loved it when I spoke to him-and that was a rare occurrence.

"He can move, but he has to use crutches. Now go do as I asked. You're dismissed." I nodded, walking down the hall into one of the many extra rooms and replacing it with new bedspreads. Glancing out of the door to make sure that Mr. Fernandez wasn't in the same room as he was before, I jogged down into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs. Aguilera, I've got some more laundry for you. On the bright side though, you have the day off!" My former mother smiled at me, taking the laundry and kissing me on my forehead.

"I heard! But are you sure you can manage by myself?" I nodded; walking over to stir a pot that looked like things might go wrong otherwise.

Delilah walked into the room in her normal attire, giving me a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm not sure that you'll be able to practice tonight. I've never met Francis before, but I've heard he's pretty demanding. You might have to stand outside his room all night instead of taking too long by traveling from down here. But be careful, okay?" I nodded, giving the girl who I still considered a sister a hug.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine. If I can handle Mr. Fernandez, then I can handle anyone." Delilah rolled her eyes, taking the laundry into the mudroom before gathering up her things and dragging her mom away from the cooking.

"Don't worry, I'll finish this. You two go home to the rest of your family!" With that statement, Delilah and I finally got her mother out of the door and away from her precious soup.

Just as I finished getting all of the food Mrs. Aguilera had prepared onto the dining room table, I heard Mr. Fernandez call me.

"Sky, Sky, Francis is here! Come to the door and greet him with Antonio and me!"

Translation: "Come down here so I can show you off to my nephew!"

I rolled my eyes, setting down the last dish and racing down into the main entryway next to Antonio, who was dressed in one of his finer outfits. Whoever Francis was, Mr. Fernandez wanted to make an impression on him.

I opened the door to a blonde haired man who had an arrogant expression even when wounded. He wore his light blonde hair loose, and he looked like he'd been spoiled all his life.

"Ah, who do we have here mademoiselle?" Forcing myself not to roll my eyes, I opened the door fully to reveal Antonio and his father.

"This is Sky, my head maid; and I'm sure you remember Antonio, Francis. Sky will be taking care of you for the duration of your stay." Mr. Fernandez shook Francis's hand and ordered me to go and fetch his bags.

"Ah, but are you really going to make such a delicate, beautiful flower retrieve my things? No, dear uncle, surely there's someone else to do that." He winked at me, and couldn't help narrowing my eyes at him. Before Mr. Fernandez could throw a fit, Antonio volunteered to get them.

Instead, I was ordered to show Francis to his room.

"Follow me please, sir." I turned around, not waiting for an answer. I heard him walk after me, his single wooden crutch connecting loudly with the floor.

"Ah, what a lovely room! Though not nearly equaling up to your beauty." He winked at me again, and I decided to take advantage of the fact Mr. Fernandez wasn't watching me.

"Francis. Please, I have no interest in you or anyone else. I can't respond in front of my master, but I would appreciate if you didn't attempt to flatter me regardless. You won't get anywhere." Francis laughed, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I took a step back, staying just close enough to grab his elbow to prevent Francis from falling on the floor.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm forced to wear this outfit, but I'm not responsible for taking anything you have to dish out. Please, refrain from trying to touch or speak to me unnecessarily." Francis laughed again, but left his hands at his side.

"But isn't love such a powerful example of the necessity to pour out one's heart to their other half, in both words and actions?" I rolled my eyes.

"We just met; and don't give me any of your love at first sight bull. You're not going to get anywhere with your affections towards me. Treat me as the maid; not one of your mindless lovers." He raised his eyebrows.

"Then you'll have to obey my every command, no?" He smiled, assuming that I was just as smart as any of the air-headed women he seemed to prefer.

"I obey my master and his family. You sir, are simply a guest. If you will excuse me, I have work to complete. Ring the bell if you need me." On that note, I turned around and left Francis standing dazed in his room.

In the hallway, I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. Sometimes things got too overwhelming, and one of those times was now. I could deal with Mr. Fernandez, but not him _and_ Francis. I needed a break.

"Sky, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Antonio pausing in the hallway, his right hand inclined towards me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Well, Francis is so insistent, and your father's…protective." I knew Antonio wasn't oblivious to how his father treated me, but as I said, his dad acted differently around Antonio. He gave me a sad smile.

"Sky, I'm really sorry that you have to deal with all this mierda!" Whenever Antonio was upset enough to curse, he switched to Spanish. I knew what he was saying of course, but it was still more polite. "I wish I could do something for you, but Dad won't open the subject. If there's anything you ever need, I'll do my best to help you." I smiled, a small amount of my weariness melting away with Antonio's words.

"It's fine Antonio; you're already doing the best you can. Just focus on yourself; believe it or not, I can actually fight back if need be." Antonio grinned back at me, looking slightly more relieved.

"Alright then. But tell me if Francis messes with you, I'll take care of him if he does." I laughed for the first time in weeks, giving Antonio a quick hug and walking back down into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

When there was a guest over, whoever was cooking had to make a meal out of the finest ingredients available. If the food was a second over cooked, you had to start again. Same thing if you got anything wrong, so I was always extra careful if I was left to cook. Unlike Mrs. Aguilera, I wasn't a natural born chef.

Even so, I managed to get dinner right the first time. I hoped Francis wasn't expecting French cuisine, because he was getting the only kind of food I could make-Spanish.

I pulled the jamón serrano out of the fireplace, setting it on the counter to cool off enough for it to be served.

(Author's note: Yes, I speak a little Spanish, and there are going to be words and phrases in a language other than English. I'm not going to explain it all now, but translations will be at the end of the story for those who know even less Spanish than I do. You're welcome.)

I chopped fresh vegetables to go around the jamón and as a side, cleaning up everything when I was done. Of course, I was still waiting for the bread to rise, but when it came out, it'd be crunchy on the outside and soft on the interior, just as Mr. Fernandez liked it.

The second I took the bread out of the fire, the bell from the living room rang. No doubt it'd be Mr. Fernandez asking where the food was. Cursing in Spanish, I set down the food and jogged up to the top of the stairs. Before I opened the door, I smoothed my hair and my dress.

"Ah, there you are Sky!" Mr. Fernandez smiled at me, as if I'd been missing but suddenly turned up again. I kept my facial expression pleasant. Even when Francis winked at me.

"I hope you've used our finest ingredients for dinner tonight?" I smiled at him, curtsying.

"Of course master. Everything is prepared as well. May I ask to be excused in order to set the table?" I gave him a small, fake smile, but it seemed to do the trick. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Antonio smothering laughs at the sugary voice I was using on his father.

"You are excused." I gave him another smile, a little less fake this time. Just because I was the maid, that didn't mean I was unknowledgeable on how to get my way. Back down in the kitchen, I heard Francis whisper about how Mr. Fernandez had done a good job with my outfit. I closed the door, taking the last steps into the kitchen.

Grabbing all of the food I could carry, I used the secret entrance into the dining room. Before I could set everything down, I saw Antonio walk in.

"Want any help?" He asked, giving me a warm smile. I gave him a small one in response, but changed the subject.

"No thanks. And could you try and laugh a _little_ bit softer when I'm talking to your padre?" Antonio's smile turned into a grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I've just never thought of you using that method of attack." He laughed again. "You should've seen your face though! As long as I've known you, you've never tried to force my father to let you go by dazing him!" I shrugged, setting the bread down on the table.

"I really don't like Francis. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of letting him look me up and down while I'm waiting for your father to make up his mind about what he wants me to do." Antonio's smile disappeared, and he crossed his arms.

"I can always talk to him for you. We really don't need you accidentally killing him by using what you practice at night…" I sighed, nodding.

"I promise I won't hurt him. Still, I am able to take care of myself." Antonio grinned again, and I could tell he was about to try something stupid.

"Not the time Fernandez. I need to finish setting the table." Still grinning, his muscles relaxed, and he sat down in a chair instead of testing my combat skills.

After I'd gotten all of the food on the table and the finest silverware in place, I walked into the living room and told Mr. Fernandez and Francis that dinner was ready.

"Wonderful, muy bien! Come Francis, Sky makes the best jamón serrano." I nodded at the compliment, leading the way into the dining room where Antonio was already waiting.

"Sky, will you please help Francis with his chair?" I nodded, walking over to pull out Francis's chair and grabbing his arm to lower him into his seat. He smiled at me, apparently almost as stubborn as I was. Sighing quietly, I walked to the back of the room. I watched as the men dug into their food, and only moved when their wine glasses were getting low or if they needed me to get them another serving of their choice. Antonio was the only one who didn't finish his glass; Francis and Mr. Fernandez had multiple refills.

Eventually, they moved back into the living room, and I began cleaning up. Once I got everything in the kitchen, I ate my fill. Mr. Fernandez never allowed me to store the leftovers; he always demanded freshly cooked food every day.

So whatever was left that day became my meal, and whatever was left of _that_ thrown away. Putting the last of the newly cleaned dishes away, I heard the bell ring from Mr. Fernandez's direction. Drying my hands on a nearby towel, I ran upstairs.

The stairs creaked as I raced up them, and I stopped on the step leading to the main room, taking required time to fix my hair and dress.

I opened the door.

I have to say, it wasn't a pleasing sight. I knew Mr. Fernandez couldn't hold his wine, but Francis was apparently just as drunk as he was, if not more. Antonio was sitting next to his father, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Sky! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" Mr. Fernandez slurred, smiling like an idiot. Antonio shot me an apologetic look, and I nodded briefly to him before answering.

"I've been cleaning and putting the dishes away, as you ordered." Francis laughed with Mr. Fernandez for what seemed like no reason. "Master, don't you think it's time for you and everyone else to retire for the night?" I asked pleadingly. But my master was too drunk to be reasonable.

"Why would I do that? Come and sit beside me and Francis so we can admire you." He paused for a second, collecting what little thoughts he could muster, "That's an order." Groaning internally, I walked over and sat down in between Mr. Fernandez and Francis.

"Uh, Dad, maybe Sky's right. I'll help you guys to bed…" Antonio's father shook his head, and Francis put his arm around me. I grit my teeth, deciding that since they probably wouldn't remember anything anyway, I'd stop things if they got too crazy.

"Francis, Sky is _mine_! I'm the only one allowed to touch her!" Sounding like a child fighting over his favorite toy, he pushed Francis's arm off of me and pulled me closer to him. Before Antonio could say anything, Francis spoke up.

"Ah, but anything can be taken away. How about we share; that way we'll both be content!" He seemed ridiculously happy, and I squirmed under Mr. Fernandez's grip.

"Hmm… alright, sounds like a deal!" I jerked upward, but both of the men grabbed my hips and dragged me back down to sit next to them.

"Dad, stop it! You can't treat Sky that way! And Francis, I swear I'll send you back home without an arm if you touch her again." Antonio got up, wrestling his father's arms away from me.

"I guess it's just you and me." Francis murmured, and I decided enough was enough.

"If you don't let me go, I'll knock you unconscious and drag you back into your bed." I said evenly, looking Francis directly in his eyes. In my peripheral vision, I saw Antonio literally holding down his dad.

"As long as you're there when I wake up…" He grinned, and fast for anyone, sober or not, he put both of his hands behind my head and dragged my mouth to his. I struggled, but he was still stronger than me.

When our lips connected, I balled my right hand into a fist and punched him hard enough that he released me instantly. Deciding that I didn't want to deal with him anymore today, I unrolled my fist and pressed two fingers on a pressure point that would make you fall asleep if done correctly, but kill you if done by an amateur. Luckily for Francis, I was almost a master at that particular hit.

"Let me _go_ Antonio! I am your father and you'll obey me!" Antonio finally released him, but looked questioningly at Francis's limp body. Mr. Fernandez faced me, oblivious of his nephew.

"Master, I believe it's time for you to go to bed." I curtsied to him, then quickly hit the pressure point. If Antonio hadn't been directly behind him, he would've fallen to the floor.

I sighed, closing my eyes and deciding how I'd explain what I did to Mr. Fernandez in the morning. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember, but I usually didn't have that kind of luck.

"Antonio, will you please help me get these guys to bed? I'm not sure I'll be able to do it alone." I opened my eyes to see Antonio nod. I frowned, realizing that his eyes were wide. I couldn't help smiling. "Well, I don't tell you _everything_ I know how to do." That finally shook him out of his mood, and he laughed.

"Well, remind me never to get you mad, okay?" I rolled my eyes, pulling one of Mr. Fernandez's arms over my shoulders. Antonio followed suit, and we got both men into their rooms in less time that I would've expected.

(That's it for the first chapter; hoped you liked it! And for those of you interested, yes there will be more Spanish. Sorry, but they're in Spain after all! Anyway, remember to comment and watch out for the next chapter. There's going to be a lot more in the next one, and tell me if you want this to be a FranceXoc or SpainXoc. I'm willing to bend the story, but I hope you guys see it like I do…)


End file.
